


Cold Hands

by sevarix



Series: Hand Holding Short Fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Yuri forgot his gloves. Byleth attempts to help him.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Hand Holding Short Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197236
Kudos: 14





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a set of prompts on my tumblr blog!

Yuri rubbed his hands together, trying to bring some warmth into them. For all the times to lose his gloves, why did it have to be when they were traveling through Faerghus? The war already brought enough unpleasant things, but the cold just made everything worse.

He looked down at his hands, red from his attempts to warm them. The wind picked up, and once more he felt the cold numb his fingers. He attempted to tuck them under his arms for the time being, though it provided only a meagre amount of warmth.

“Yuri?”

He turned to see Byleth walking along side him, frowning with concern. “Are you cold?”

“I’ll be fine. Lost my gloves, that’s all.”

Despite Yuri’s assurance, Byleth’s frown only deepened. He stopped moving, and removed is left glove, holding it out to Yuri. “You can have one of mine. It’s… better than nothing I guess.”

Yuri held back a laugh. There’s no way he could be serious, right? But then again, this was Byleth, and he rarely ever joked. “I… are you sure? Won’t your left hand get cold? And besides, it might not even fit me.”

Byleth pondered a moment, then gently lifted one of Yuri’s hands and compared it with his own.

“All right then,” Yuri said with a chuckle. He hadn’t expected him to take it so seriously, but... well, he did admit to himself that it was kind of adorable.

“Our hands are about the same size,” Byleth decided, releasing Yuri’s wrist. He held out the glove again. “I don’t mind. You can have it. It’s better if one hand stay warm than none.”

By then, Yuri realized there was no convincing him otherwise. He smiled, taking the glove. “Thanks.” Just as Byleth said, it fit his hand almost perfectly, and immediately he could begin to feel his fingers again.

But as he looked over at Byleth, already he could see the effects of the missing glove--he was going through the same motions Yuri had just minutes ago in his failed attempts to retain warmth in his fingers. He knew Byleth would never complain about it though, which only made him feel more guilty for inconveniencing him.

“Here.” Almost without thinking, Yuri grabbed Byleth’s bare hand with his own bare hand, interlocking their fingers. It was no glove, but it was considerably warmer to the alternative. “This will keep our hands warm.”

Byleth remained frozen in place, staring at Yuri with surprise, his face turning redder by the second.

Yuri couldn’t help it. He laughed. To think Byleth could get so flustered about something when a moment ago he was so serious. “Come on, let’s catch up with the others.” With that, they began walking once more, still hand-in-hand.

“T-thanks,” Byleth finally said, smiling.

Goddess, he was adorable. Yuri gently squeezed his hand, grateful that he could still feel his own fingers. “Of course.”


End file.
